


Four Things Bavick has never dared tell Llud

by freddiejoey



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddiejoey/pseuds/freddiejoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twitterfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Things Bavick has never dared tell Llud

You looked hot at that stake

I held two fiery brands that day – and the one in my breeches flared only for you

Rolf and I share an enterprising blacksmith

Scout by any time


End file.
